Guilt Tripping
by MovieVillain
Summary: Genie attempts to convince Sheik to reveal her true identity to Impa.


At long last, he is free.

It's been days since Genie is now free from his lamp, thanks to Aladdin, and he's been travelling the world. By coincidence, he stumbled into an alternate dimension where the castle is being ruled by a kind Goron king known as Darunia. Along the way, he learned that the Sheikah warrior known as Sheik is revealed to be none other than Princess Zelda, and he's quite familiar with her due to having served her predecessors before.

One day, he has decided to convince her to reveal her secret to her close friends, especially Impa, her bodyguard. At least it's the right time when he saw her looking depressed in her Sheikah armor, and he knows what the reason is; she's being impersonated. Her real self is being impersonated, that is.

"Psst, your line is, 'I'm going to tell Impa that I'm the real Princess Zelda'," he pulls out a script. "Anytime."

"Genie... I can't," Zelda is too depressed to do something like this.

"Sure you can. You just go, 'Impa, I'm the real Zelda,'" Genie uses her head like a ventriloquist dummy.

"I'm serious!" she snapped. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't do that. If they found out I'm the real princess, the Dark Forces would come for them just to get me."

"I understand your motivation for disguising yourself, but you need allies. You can't protect them on your own. They can protect themselves. Just admit the truth, and everything will be fine," he reassured her.

"But how? What if they find out I'm the princess, but she's leading the Dark Forces against her own kingdom? What if Impa finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I'm sorry, but I can't tell them, not even her," she said.

"Fine, I understand," Genie said with sarcasm in his voice. "After all, you've lied to everyone else. I didn't expect you to be a selfish coward. Now, if you'll excuse me... princess," he said the last word in disgust before taking his leave by ascending to the air.

Darunia and Ruto are seen watching the commotion from the window.

"So that's her secret. Interesting," the Goron king said with interest in his face.

"How did I not see that coming?" the Zora princess said with surprise.

"Genie, I'm sorry," Zelda attempts to apologize, but a giant tongue comes out of the sky to blow raspberries on her, so she snapped. "Fine, just go away! What are you guys looking at?" she snapped upon looking at the window, but she realized her error when she realized whom she snapped at. As a result, they take their leave. "Look, I... I'm sorry. Wait, Darunia... Ruto... wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Wait, come on."

Despite her pleas, they take their leave.

"I expected her to be brave, righteous princess, but instead, we got ourselves a selfish coward," Ruto said.

The last two words coming from her has filled the Hyrulean princess with guilt as if her heart is being pierced.

"Genie's right. I gotta tell Impa the truth," she made her decision.

"At least that convinced her," Darunia smirked. "Good strategy to have her guilt tripping."

"Well, I learned it a long time ago from a previous master before he wished me free," Genie appears before him and Ruto. The statement made a reference to Aladdin.

"Let's see how will this turn out," Ruto said in agreement.

Later that day, Sheik stands on stage to make an announcement to everyone.

"Listen, before we fight that Zelda impostor, I wanted to show you all something," she announced before she covers herself with light in a few seconds before it goes away to show her true form. "I'm the real Princess Zelda!"

Her own forces is surprised to see this, especially Impa. The Goron and Zora forces are also surprised to see this. Well, except for Darunia and Ruto.

After a few seconds, the princess covers herself with light once again before it goes away to reveal her Sheikah form. She has transformed once again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you all about this. I'm such a selfish coward. I'm not asking you all to forgive me for this deception, but if you can, allow me to fight alongside you, please," Zelda said with tears coming out of her red eyes.

"We forgive you," Impa said first. She's just glad her princess is safe all this time.

"You heard her, princess. We forgive you!" the Hyrulean forces cheered.

"Oh, thank you," Zelda wiped off her tears in happiness.

As she goes down the stage, she saw Darunia, Ruto, and Impa there to greet her. With relief that she's able to get this secret out of her chest, they immediately hug her.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked with guilt.

"Of course I can, Zelda," Impa affirmed.

"Me, too," Darunia added.

"Me, three," Ruto added last.

After the hug, Genie appears before them.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson, Zelda," he smiled.

"Thank you, Genie, for putting some sense into me," Zelda thanked him.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. Good luck in your fight," Genie said before ascending to the sky once again.

Luckily, he found a portal way back to the dimension he's from. He just couldn't wait to tell Aladdin and the others this great news.


End file.
